2016
Television *''SESAME STREET'' season 46, January 16 *''[[w:c:muppet:Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas|Once Upon a SESAME STREET Christmas]], October 10 International Television & Movies *Sesamstraat'' celebrates its 40th season, January 4 *'Bert' & Ernie appear in De Wereld Draait Door, January 15 *''Sesamstraat viert feest, October 17 *The Furchester Hotel'' season 2, October 31 Television appearances *The SESAME STREET Muppets do "Celebrity Photobomb" on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon, January 14 *'Abby Cadabby' & Dr. Jeanette Betancourt on One-on-One with Steve Adubato, January 20 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Good Morning America, February 1 *'Miss Piggy' on The Bachelor Live, February 1 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, February 1 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Live! with Kelly & Michael, February 2 *'Miss Piggy' on The View, February 2 *'BIG BIRD' in Super Bowl 50 intro, February 7 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Disneyland 60, February 21 *Lara Spencer goes behind the scenes of The Muppets, with Pepe the King Prawn, on Good Morning America, February 23 *'Grover' on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert, March 1 *'Cookie Monster' on Cake Wars, March 7 *'Elmo', Rosita, & OSCAR THE GROUCH (ERIC JACOBSON) on Last Week Tonight with John Oliver, April 17 *'Fozzie Bear' on @midnight, May 24 *The Muppets & SESAME STREET characters on Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 *'Miss Piggy' on Today talking about her Kate Spade campaign, December 2 *'Miss Piggy' on Harry, December 5 *'Miss Piggy' on [[w:c:muppet:Tony Bennett Celebrates 90: The Best Is Yet to Come|Tony Bennett Celebrates 90: The '''BEST' Is Yet to Come]], December 20 Live appearances *'Elmo, '''Rosita, & Alan at The New Children’s Museum, San Diego, promoting the Everyday Heroes Club, January 9Facebook post by SESAME STREET *'Miss Piggy' rings the opening bell at the New York Stock Exchange, February 1 *The Muppets at WE Day, APRIL 7 *'Animal' at the Radio Disney Music Awards, May 1 *Sonia Manzano, Elmo & Rosita at the Daytime Emmy Awards, May 1 *'STEVE WHITMIRE', ERIC JACOBSON, Peter Linz, etc. at the Vulture Festival, May 21 *'Dr. Teeth' & the Electric Mayhem at the Outside Lands Music & Arts Festival, August 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Becoming Real: A Muppeteer's Journey with Dave Goelz|Becoming Real: A Muppeteer’s Journey with DAVE GOELZ]], August 13 *Puppets for Puppetry, SEPTEMBER 24 Attractions *The Muppets Present… Great Moments in American History, October 2 *[[w:c:muppet:PizzeRizzo|Pizze'Rizzo']], November 18 Merchandise *''The Dark Crystal'' Pop! Vinyl figures, July *''The Dark Crystal'' ReAction figures, July (SDCC) *''Labyrinth'' Pop! Vinyl figures, September *Muppet Tsum Tsums, October 4 Videos *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Elmo Wonders|'Elmo'’s World: Elmo Wonders]], February 2 *The Cookie Thief, March 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Sing It, Elmo!|Sing It, Elmo!]], May 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Favorite Stories (video)|'Elmo'’s Favorite Stories]], July 5 *Love to Learn, September 9 *Labyrinth: 30th Anniversary Edition, September 20 *Monster Magic, October 4 Books *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Colors|'Elmo'’s Colors]], January 5 *Splish-Splash Spring!, January 5 *[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Effect: The Global Impact of the Longest Street in the World|The SESAME Effect: The Global Impact of the Longest STREET in the World]], March *Shadows of The Dark Crystal, June *Labyrinth Tales, September 27 *Labyrinth: The Ultimate Visual History, October 18 *The Muppets Mad Libs, October 25 *[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Labyrinth: Artist Tribute|'JIM' HENSON’s Labyrinth: Artist Tribute]], November 8 Music *"[[w:c:muppet:You Are the Sunshine of My Life|You Are the '''Sunshine' of My Life]]" by Jack White & Dr. Teeth & the Electric Mayhem single released on iTunes & vinyl, March 1 Web *"Pigs in Space" online web series, December 10 People *David L. Smyrl dies, March 22 Proof See also *'2016' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2016' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #